Castle of Glass -oneshot-
by cyanideCupcakes
Summary: Looking back through the years, he's been abandoned by nearly everyone. West is the only one who had never given up on him, even where there was hardly anything left. Why had he been chosen to hold onto so much pain? Inspired by the song Castle of Glass.


'Castle of Glass'

_Because I'm only a crack, in this castle of glass._

He had gone off to war so many times before, but this time he would not return.

How was he to break this news to his brother? His brother, who was only a child, who wouldn't understand that their father would never be coming home again?

_You were only a child yourself; you shouldn't have had to._

Who was he to force pain on his brother? His brother, who was still so young, who wasn't strong enough to stand on his own?

_You had only started to grow; yet you had so much depending on you._

Why was he to take care of his brother? His brother, who was still needing of so much love, who needed so much care that he couldn't give him.

_You were never given the love you needed; it was ripped away every time._

He loved him so much. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him. He knew that he would never feel the same, but loved him all the same.

He would have died for him.

* * *

_Because I'm only a crack, in this castle of glass._

He had gone off to war so many times before, but this time he would not return.

Why had no one told him this would happen? He had been left out in the cold again, to realize what had happened when it was too late.

_You didn't know, it wasn't your fault._

Who had done this? Whoever it was deserved to die in the most painful way possible, to be tortured until God finally had mercy on them and let them die.

_You will have your revenge now; your entire life will be about war and revenge._

How would he survive? They couldn't live without something to tether them to the Earth, to give them meaning, hope, feelings.

_You did more than you know; you were the cord tethering him._

He loved him so much. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him. He knew that he would never feel the same, but loved him all the same.

He would have died for him.

* * *

_Because I'm only a crack, in this castle of glass._

She had gone off to war so many times before, but this time she would not return.

How was it that he had won her over? They were so different from each other and recently met, but they were so similar and had spent their lives together.

_You were never less than him like you thought; you put yourself down._

Who did he think he was? He had already had so much pain in his life, but he had to make his life worse.

_You were bad before; after this you fell apart._

Why did it have to be him? He would rather himself be torn apart, but save the only one he still cared about.

_Your life was ruined; you gave it all up for a single life._

He loved her so much. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He knew that she would never feel the same, but loved her all the same.

He would have died for her.

* * *

_Because I'm only a crack, in this castle of glass._

He had gone off to war so many times before, but this time he would not return.

Why hadn't he just let it go? He was born and bred for war, he would have never been able to control his own fate.

_I was blinded by my own hatred; I could have saved myself and you._

Who and what kind of monster would want this? They hadn't realized how many it would impact, how even one of their own would be ruined.

_I knew I had done all I could; I was ready to go because you were strong._

How long had it been since he had gotten this close? He would take care of him now, and the roles would be reversed once again.

_I never wanted you to do for me what I did for you; I don't want so much pain for you._

He did love him. There was one he loved more. He knew that his feelings weren't as unconditional as his brother's, but someone else was more important.

He had to live for another.

**(Case ya didn't know, italics in all the sections before the last were Germany, while plain was Prussia.. In the last it was Prussia, while italics were Germany.)**

**I quite like the way this turned out.**

**It's a headcanon of mine- Prussia's love for Germany is much stronger than Germany's love for Prussia. Gilbert is completely and totally war-torn, and Germany's really the only person who's never abandoned him at any point. **

**Think about it: **

**Prussia helped America- America deserts him for the Allies.**

**Prussia was always there for Hungary- Hungary deserts him for Austria.**

**Prussia became strong because the HRE fell, then built up Germany- Germany hasn't left him alone yet.**

**Like I love brotherly USUK, I love brotherly Germancest.**

**It's a beautiful story behind them, it really is.**


End file.
